


Strange Love

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Forbidden Love, Motorcycles, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid
Summary: There are two golden rules when prospecting for SAMCRO, you don’t disobey any patched member, and you don’t bag any of their relatives. Juan ‘Juice’ Ortiz has been prospecting for the Red-Wood Originals for 2 months, and immediately he found a liking for the VP’s baby sister. Jax Teller is many things, including protective of his kid sister. What will happen when the reader and Juice can’t keep their attraction at bay any longer?





	Strange Love

Stubbled jaws worked together in a clench as Juice allowed the scorching liquor to trail down the back of his throat. A hand was wound tightly around the shot glass that once contained whiskey, waiting for the effects of it to disappear. When they finally did, he was quick to pry his eyes open and chuckle along softly with the rowdy members of SAMCRO. Prospecting had its ups and downs, the partying, numerous women, and the money was all upsides.

However, the murdering, the drugs, and the chaos were all the downsides, but that was the life he chose, and it was one he wasn’t going to give up. For once in his lifetime, it felt like he had found where he fit in. It felt like he had found his family, and that was the only thing he had ever wanted since he was a kid. 

The clubhouse was packed, probably at the fullest, it’s ever been since he had been accepted into the prospect rank. He had never met Jax’s younger sister, in fact, the VP rarely spoke about the girl who was finally making her return home. Although he had heard Clay and Gemma speak fondly of her, Y/N hadn’t even been Clay’s biological daughter, yet he still took on the paternal role. He had been around her since she was born, and once John died, Clay stepped up and took on that fatherly act.

He wasn’t sure when this mysterious Teller would be arriving, but until she did, he’d busy himself in booze and women. Juice knew he wasn’t unattractive, in fact, he had a decent body and could be charming when he wanted. He knew what women liked to hear, he wasn’t a complete loss. However, his mind had the habit of racing a million miles a minute, and sometimes that scared women if he let them in just an inkling. He knew better than that now, he knew that it was purely sex and nothing else. That’s all it could ever be now, he wasn’t selfish enough to get involved with someone, not when drama and danger came hand-in-hand with being a Son.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

“Baby sister, you’re getting too big on me,” Jax said with a taunting smile, but she could see the distress in his baby blues. She knew he wasn’t too thrilled about her growing up.

“Jackson, you need a haircut.” Y/N joked as she dropped her bag at her feet and rushed into the comfort of her brother’s waiting arms. For a moment, it was just the two of them and she could feel the warmth of his looming figure seep into her. His arms were interlocked around her neck and hers were coiled around his waist with her face buried into his neck.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she could feel the stray droplets of tears pushing past her eyelids. “It’s good to see you kid, we’re all happy to have you back.” He said.

She managed to peel herself away from her brother, realizing just how much she had missed him and being home. A hand ran itself through his hair where she managed to tug on the outgrown locks and her lips tilted up in a quirk. “You look like you haven’t showered in months. You need to do something with your hair, I’m serious.”

His eyes rolled before he hooked his arm around her shoulder and brought her under his wing. “C’mon, everyone is waiting for us at the clubhouse. When will your shit be here?” He asked.

She walked in a mimicked rhythm with Jax, her eyes immediately catching the sight of his polished chopper. “Should be here tomorrow afternoon, ma know I’m taking my dorm back?” she asked.

“Yeah, I let her know. But you know how mom is, you’re the youngest, don’t be surprised if she isn’t at the clubhouse every day.” He chuckled.

Jax handed her his spare helmet which she strapped on top of her untamable mass of hair. She was in the middle of adjusting the strap along her chin and watching her brother settle on top of his beast. “How is Wendy?”

He tensed and she knew something had been up with the two of them, but she didn’t want to pry. Easily she maneuvered so that she was behind her brother with her arms around his waist. Assuming the position that she had grown familiar with over the years. “She’s clean, for now. Doin’ alright, I guess. You ready?” He asked, trying to deter the spotlight from himself.

She gave a curt nod which sent him to release the kickstand and them hauling down the street in the chorus of a roaring engine.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

“Welcome home baby.” Gemma cooed into her daughter’s ear as she placed a slight kiss on her cheek. She was surrounded by friends of the family, all that had been there to watch her grow up and transpire into a woman. All the faces were familiar, minus a few, but that was expected when the Sons were ever growing. She leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder and kept her arm tied around her waist. “You look good ma, if I didn’t know you, I’d think you were 30.” Y/N said with a smile.

Gemma smirked, pinching gently at her daughters’ side. “Very funny, let’s get you a drink baby.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard since getting here.” Y/N snickered before walking hand-in-hand with her mother to the bar, their lips conveyed into smiles all the while.

From afar, that was the first time Juice had spotted her. She was unworldly, completely transfixing him in a haze of slow motion and indescribable yearning. The commotion from his brothers had grown foggy and eventually he had started blocking out anything they had been saying. He was too wrapped up in gazing at her, wondering just which fallen star she had come from.

Gemma and she were busy taking shots and laughing at jokes that he couldn’t hear. Juice immediately knew without ever having seen a picture of her, just who she was. Y/N Teller. The similarity that she, Jax, and Gemma shared was remarkable, but she had darker features, seemingly inheriting that from her mother. However, those eyes, those eyes were an endless sea of blue, dazzling, enchanting.

She was beautiful even without a face full of makeup and her hair tied up in a messy bun. His dark eyes couldn’t help but scan over the dip of her backside, the question of what she would look like naked briefly flashed in his mind before he quickly erased it. She was all woman, curves, prominent, feminine features that enhanced his attraction to her even further.

Her comely appearance and the fact that she was untouchable, drove him a bit mad. He would only ever be able to look and not touch but looking would work just fine.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

It had been a few hours since her arrival and she had managed to mingle and catch up with old friends. However, her time seemed to be invested in snuggling up to her big brother. His arm was curled around her shoulders while he conversed with Opie and Tig. Her own arm was wound lightly around his waist, reveling in the feeling of finally being home. It had been five years since she had been home, and it was nice to know nothing had changed. Her family was still alive and well (for the most part) and she was glad to see that. Although the aching of the loss of her father never went away, she knew he was watching her from his perch high in the clouds right along with Thomas.

“How’s our smart little pussycat been?” Tig asked with a warm smile.

Y/N grinned in his direction before detangling herself from her brother’s side. “I’m doing good, glad to be home honestly. I have the rest of the summer to bug all of ya’ll before the new semester starts up at Berkley.”

“The kids and Donna will be happy to see you, stop by tomorrow to see em’, yeah?” Opie asked leaning in slightly and ruffling her hair with a playful smirk.

“Of course, Op, now I’ll let you boys do your thing. I’m gonna go grab a drink. Be safe.” She called over her shoulder before disappearing through the crowds of rowdy bikers and old ladies.

Y/N managed to dip behind the bar before crouching down and rummaging through the fridge for a beer. Yet she stilled when she heard an unfamiliar voice. “Hey, can you grab me one too?”

Turning, her eyes caught a boyish face with an oh so charming smile. His teeth were white and straight, his skin caramel, kissed by the sun. He had a shaved down mohawk with the sides bare, revealing a set of tribal tattoos etched into the flesh. She didn’t know him, but for a second, she wished she had. Yet, when her gaze found the PROSPECT logo brandished into a black kutte, she realized that she could never know him in the way she desired.

Instead, she offered him a friendly grin. “Sure thing.”

Her hands grabbed at two beer bottles before standing up and kicking the fridge door closed gently. Walking out from behind the bar, she would hand him one of the bottles. “Here ya go.”

He silently grasped it before twisting off the cap and taking a small swig. They both stood there, quietly drinking from their bottles before she finally spoke. “So, you’re new, obviously. What’s your name prospect?”

Her question alone was enough to make him realize just how familiar she was with the club life. After all, her father was one of the original 9. Cracking a smile, he would kick his voice up an octave so she could hear him over the roar of the stereo and the surrounding people. “I’m Juan, but everyone calls me Juice. You must be the sister.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle, not at his name but to the fact that she was referred to as the ‘sister.’ “That would be me, the youngest Teller.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Jax hasn’t shut up about you since we found out you were coming back home.” Juice teased.

Y/N glanced in her brother’s direction with a beaming, prideful grin. Juice knew that they must have been close, and in a sense he was jealous. Jax knew her in ways no one else did, and he wanted to know just as well, but he needed to be careful. There was a line he could not ever cross.

“Yeah, that’s my brother for ya. He’s a good guy, just don’t fuck him or the club over. Or he will kill you.” She said, before returning her attention back to her current companion with a smile.

“Oh, I was already told the two cardinal rules. Don’t worry, but he is definitely the calmest out of the group.” Juice said, looking down at her, admiring her soft, womanly features.

“Ah, the two cardinal rules. The, ‘don’t disrespect any patched member and don’t fuck any patched member’s relatives.’ Much like you, I’ve been given rules as well. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” She said, trying to coax any worries he may have.

The two eventually transgressed into a fit of hysteria and began quickly learning about each other. Of course, numerous drinks were obtained. As the hours dragged on and they continued connecting on some unknown spectrum, people began passing out or heading home. Jax and the rest of the guys had either fallen asleep in their dorms or were busy fucking their croweater of the night.

When there were no prying eyes, Y/N and Juice had managed to dip down the hallway that led to her dorm. She lied sprawled out on her back while he sat on the edge of the bed, curiously gazing across the barren bedroom.

“I like you Juice, you’re funny, but your mind is also sort of spazzy. I like that, normal people are boring, and you, are far from boring. Too bad you weren’t in Queens when I lived out there, I would have probably made a pass at you.” She said boldly, clearly inhabiting liquid courage.

Unlike his counterpart, he wasn’t as trashed, in fact, he more than likely had a strong buzz going. He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder and stare at her as she lied there with her eyes closed. His gaze dragged hungrily over her form, noting her t-shirt was bunched up revealing a perfect, tight mid-rift. For a moment he could feel the dryness in the back of his throat, urging him to take another sip of his beer.

“Hey, Juicey.” She murmured.

He felt his dick twitch at the way she had so easily given him a nickname and the way she said it. He shifted slightly before rasping out hoarsely. “Y-Yeah?”

Y/N slowly rose up to sit beside him, those baby blues scouring his face with a curiousness she hadn’t experienced for a man in many years. He was sexy and goofy and that was probably the best combination to have when it came to choosing someone to sleep with. She didn’t know him well enough to trust him fully, but somewhere deep down, she knew he couldn’t possibly hurt her.

Slowly, she leaned in and brushed her lips over his in the most tantalizing motion he had ever witnessed. Then came the punchline, one that sent all of his blood straight to his cock. “I want you Juice.” She whispered low and seductively.

If she were any other girl, he would have taken her right then and there, but she wasn’t just anyone else. She was unique and beautiful, but also his VP’s little sister. He could not break a sacred rule when he had only been prospecting for two months. He couldn’t cross the line, no matter how badly he wanted to. No matter how badly he wanted to just bury himself deep within her and have her crying out his name.

“I wish we could Y/N, but we can’t. Jax would kill me if he ever found out, and you’re not just some whore that I would fuck one time and forget about. You’re too good for that shit. Trust me, I would love to feel you writhing beneath me, but it’s a bad idea. You know that.” He said, trying to let her down gently.

For a moment, she felt hurt and somewhat ashamed, but somewhere in the back of her head, where rationality lied, she knew he was right. If she were sober, she wouldn’t be making passes at one of her brother’s prospects. She knew better, the rules had been beaten into her head once she started maturing.

Exhaling a low sigh, she would nod in agreement. “You’re right, I’m so sorry. I’m not normally like this, just throwing myself at just anybody. But I do like you. But maybe it’s best if we just remain friends. Best friends.” She offered.

Juice couldn’t help but laugh softly before grabbing ahold of her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “Best friends sound better than nothing.”

After deciding that they would be friends, the two had drifted up along the bed, lazily talking about things that interested them. Why she wanted to be a Nurse Practitioner and why he was drawn to the outlaw life. The conversations had slowly begun nodding off, only giving half responses to the questions that they asked one another.

Eventually, Juice and Y/N had fallen asleep, their faces towards each other, each one of their hands intertwined ever so slightly. They hadn’t known each other long, but even the blind could sense that something special was blossoming between the two, whether it was friendship or love, the world worked in mysterious ways.


End file.
